


Radiant

by wysteryas (echaryn)



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echaryn/pseuds/wysteryas
Summary: Taemin glances at the time. It's in the middle of the night where he is - at home, where Minho is, it's early evening. He doesn't want to bother the one person he wants to see now more than anything else. Yet he texts him, because at night, without sleep, his heart is silly, and it's been so long since they've seen each other, and at the same time it's not long ago that they've just been friends - without any other feelings involved. But that has changed one night in Taemin's car, and actually everything is so clear...if it wasn't for the distance blurring his view on it all..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> so this is my very first take on SHINee fanfic. And also my first try at writing about people that actually exist. I will admit, it was strange at first, but I honestly tried my best. 
> 
> Also, should any of the SHINee members ever so much as breathe a sign of discomfort over the existence of such fics, I will make sure to delete this story immediately, I promise.
> 
> But for now, I'm hoping people will enjoy the first part of my little story.
> 
> I promise, the next chapter will be raised to E.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy

**Taemin**

 

 

It's one of those difficult nights. A night where hours stretch and minutes melt together into moments he enjoys but never remembers, it's a night where he thinks and speaks and dreams and by the time he comes back to himself, he can't tell what it was that had his mind so occupied.

It's late. For some people it might be early. For Taemin, it's the time his muscles are sore from dancing, his tongue his heavy from talking and laughing and answering questions, his eyes are burning from endless hours being wide awake. It's been a long day. Entertaining, sure, but long. He knows he wouldn't necessarily feel this way if he wasn't alone – if his band members and best friends were here with him, he probably wouldn't feel this exhausted, this _drained_. But they're not, they're home in Seoul, and he's here, across the ocean, in a spacious yet lonely hotel room in New York.

He is glad he didn't fall asleep in the shower. But now, as he sinks into the soft sheets, he feels his mind waking up again. Despite his exhausted body, his head is starting to turn again, and fills with unnecessary thoughts and ideas. The usual. He grabs his phone from the nightstand. He glances at the time and calculates in his head. It's four in the morning in New York. So it's...early evening at home.

The more his body relaxes, the busier his mind gets. He frowns. He wonders if he should call _him_. Or anyone. But _him_ , mostly.

If he does, won't he think that Taemin is lonely? Or will he be worried, because he doesn't sleep? Well, Taemin hardly sleeps at human hours, not because he doesn't want to, but just because of his – _their_ – line of work. Still, he hesitates. Although his heart aches to hear his voice again.

Minho-hyung's voice.

It's been a while since they've seen each other. Taemin has been in the US for a week, but before that, Minho had been busy filming a new drama, so they hadn't been able to meet up before his flight.

He considers. His hyung is probably busy right now. Taemin turns to his side, his phone nearly dropping from his fingers. He is just being stupid again, he oftentimes is when nights turn into days without a break in between, and when he lets his heart take over his reason. Later he'll scold himself for having a weak moment and disturbing Minho for no other reason than him being insomniac and a sentimental sap.

He debates and then opens their chat.

_-hey, how's filming going?_

It's a short message, Minho probably won't see it until he gets a break from work. Taemin doesn't know the details of his shooting schedule, but he is pretty sure he won't be done for another few days. He sighs to himself and drops his phone next to his pillow. He closes his eyes. He'll try to sleep after all...

The minutes stretch, an hour slips by. He turns from one side to the other, and pulls the duvet up to his nose, considers going for a walk, when a buzzing sound comes from somewhere on his right, all muffled underneath pillows and blanket. His heart skips a beat as he dives for the gadget and he lifts it to his face.

Minho-hyung is calling him.

He bites his lip. Man, now Minho is even calling him, while he is probably still busy. Taemin curses his childish actions. He shouldn't have bothered him. Yet he is happy. Actually, happier than he has felt in quite a while.

He answers.

“Hyung~ I didn't think you'd call me...”

_But I'm happy that you did..._

“How're you?” Minho's voice is so painfully familiar, raspy and dark, and immediately a wave of calmness washes across Taemin's agitated mind. Just one sentence, one word is enough to lift Taemin's troubled heart. He didn't even notice that weight resting on his chest, but now that Minho's voice chases it away, he is relieved beyond belief.

Now that he talks to Minho, he feels that sad confusion melt away.

“I'm fine. Just tired...,” he replies. He sits up more comfortably and leans against the head of the bed. His eyes trail across his dark, empty room. “Am I disturbing you? You must be busy shooting your drama.”

“Don't worry about that, we have a break right now.” He can hear voices in the background, and the sounds of props, cameras and furniture being moved around. Then steps, as though Minho walked to a different area. The noise fades into a murmur.

“How was your day? Did you eat well? It's late where you are, you should be sleeping,” Minho says and Taemin smiles as he hears the way Minho usually scolds him, in that playful yet honest manner that makes his ever-lasting concern so obvious.

“Yeah, it's all going well. And I've been eating well,” he replies. He runs his hand through his hair. He loves it when hyung does that. “I just can't sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Dunno... I'm tired but my head won't shut up.”

Minho breathes a laugh. Taemin tries to picture him. He's probably standing somewhere in a quiet hallway or staircase, leaning against the wall. He's likely tired because they started shooting at six in the morning, but because he is Choi Minho he still radiates energy and kindness and that distinct feeling of being safe and home, even if he is a lifetime away from Seoul. Taemin knows that Minho probably also smiles right now. A sleepy smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Taemin misses him.

“What's going through your mind?” Minho asks.

“Work. I wonder if I did well today,” Taemin murmurs. “But mostly you, actually.”

It's silent for a moment, but then Minho snorts. And he says with a voice brimming over with warmth: “So cheesy.”

That makes Taemin laugh and he feels his heart expand inside his chest. There isn't enough space inside of him to contain all the wild affection and tender fondness he feels for the other man. For a moment he listens to his own silly, quick heartbeat that drums so loudly in his ears. For a second he is worried Minho might hear it, but then he remembers that that is impossible. If Minho could hear it, well, he would probably make fun of Taemin for it. And he'd totally ignore the fact that his own heart is also drumming like crazy.

“It's true,” he huffs. “It's been a while. I think I've forgotten how you look like.”

“Aahh, Taeminie, you're hurting me. Forgetting your hyung's face in a week?” Minho plays along. “What's this hyung going to do with you?”

“...this hyung could tell me that he misses me,” Taemin whispers.

It's quiet for a moment, but then he hears Minho's wonderful voice again that he loves so much: “You know that I do.”

“I'm not complaining. I like it here. But if everyone was here with me, I'd like it more.”

He says that more to himself than to Minho. He's thought about that a lot. Sure, promoting alone, working on his own projects is amazing and great fun, a challenging experience he's sure he'll learn from. But the longer he is away and separated from his band members that are like brothers to him, the longer the time stretches that he doesn't get to see them, the lonelier he feels.

He knows it's stupid. Once he's back, he'll be able to see them again. But still... He misses them. He misses them all equally, although he misses Minho differently than he misses the others.

“When are you flying back?” Minho asks.

“Five days from now, I think.”

Minho lets out a frustrated grunt.

“Huh?”

“I won't be done shooting until the week after,” he explains. Taemin's heart drops. But his hyung isn't done talking yet. “But we'll make it work.”

He smiles, but tries not to get his hopes up. “Hyung should focus on working hard and filming his drama.”

“I do, but if I don't get to see your face, maybe I'll be the one who forgets how you look like,” Minho says. “Not gonna risk that.”

Taemin feels his cheeks warm up. He's glad that Minho can't see that. “Ok.”

“And you should hang up now. You need to sleep.”

That's just so Minho. Sometimes overbearingly worried about his members and brothers. Especially about Taemin. There are times when Taemin is annoyed when Minho is like that – because in his head Minho's worry comes across as though his hyung didn't think that he can take care of himself. But Taemin knows that's not true. It's just Minho's caring nature that makes him worry about his loved ones.  
And truth be told, Taemin's heart feels warm when he hears Minho's words.

“Yeah, I'll sleep now...”

“Don't forget to eat later.”

“You, too. Work hard.”

He really wants to see him. Even if it's only for a second, a brief glimpse – he wants to see him. Man, when did he become such a sap? He breathes “bye” into his microphone, his thumb already hovering over the button, when he hears Minho once again.

“Taemin?

“Yeah?”

“I...,” he stops. “...Good night.”

“Good night,” Taemin echoes him. He hangs up first.

 

********

 

Their relationship is...well, Taemin would probably call it complicated, but not because there are anxious feelings involved or because his heart is exposed and sliced open. No, it's complicated because Taemin can't put it into words, no matter how hard he tries. If he tried to explain what Minho is to him, he could talk for hours, he could fill books with thousands of fancy words, he could probably write a million horrible poems and yet it would never even come closer to what he feels for Minho.

He can't really tell when he started to feel that way. He's known him for so long, he has essentially grown up with him, Minho has been a huge part of his life ever since their debut, no, even since before that. Somewhere, along the line, the feelings of friendship developed into something else. He'd had a hard time understanding that. Also understanding the difference between friendship and love at all.

Love. That word still feels big and alien to him. But not as frightening as before, thanks to Minho.

It hasn't actually been long since they've been...different from the usual. Truth be told, Taemin had never planned to act on his feelings, he'd thought he'd happily love and admire Minho from a safe distance, as a friend, a best friend even. He'd rather keep the unrequited romantic affection inside and nurture his pained heart on his own, than putting their friendship on the line.

But then...one evening...

With a blush Taemin remembers that evening, not so long ago, only a few weeks back. He, Minho-hyung and Kibum-hyung had gone out for drinks. More like, Key and Minho drank, whilst Taemin, their driver that night, had stuck to eating all the food and ordering even more. They'd had plenty of fun. Sure, it would've been even better if it was all five of the, but Onew-hyung and Jonghyun-hyung hadn't been able to come.

It was still nice, a welcome distraction from his busy schedule. Just seeing them, being with his brothers, was enough to lift Taemin's spirits.

At some point that night, probably 3 or 4 am, he'd driven them home. First Key, and then Minho.

Or so he'd planned.

 

********

_**(A few weeks prior)** _

 

Taemin's throat is raspy. Not overly so, but countless hours talking, joking and laughing with his hyungs have made his throat sore. He'll be fine tomorrow, he is sure, but if someone asked him to sing right this moment, he'd probably sound like a geriatric crow.

Not that it would bother Minho. He glances at him sideways and sees him sitting in the passenger's seat, looking out the window. He looks more awake than Taemin thought. Typical Minho. It takes more to wear him out than a night celebrated away with his friends.

Taemin looks at the street, and then back again. Even his hyung's profile is handsome. Actually, he is beautiful from every possible and impossible angle, as Taemin has noticed on too many occasions. He can look brilliant even dressed in the worst combinations and colours. He just has to smile and he is golden. He doesn't even have to smile, but Taemin likes it best when he does.

They sit in comfortable silence. It's one of these signs that they've been friends for a long time. They can be with each without actually having to fill the silence with noise. But if they do, striking up a conversation is as easy as breathing. Taemin really likes that. He feels comfortable being alone with Minho, but his heart has sped up nonetheless. He doesn't think his hyung has noticed, though. Minho is an attentive person, yes, but the man would only think that Taemin is nervous because of his appointments tomorrow or about work – he'd never guess that Taemin's heart is troubled because of Minho himself.

Taemin's hands clench tighter around the steering wheel. The street light jumps to red and he pushes the brakes a little too hard. They halt rather abruptly. Minho only smirks, but doesn't comment.

“Tonight was good,” he says instead. His voice is hoarse, but he sounds sober otherwise. He did have a few drinks, but Taemin knows that it takes a lot more to make him drunk. He's tipsy at best.

“It was,” he agrees.

Later he'd realise that Minho had pretty much stared at him the entire evening. He'd also flirted with Taemin the entire time, but since Taemin can be an incredibly dense person, he hadn't noticed. Hell, even Key had caught up on it and asked Minho about his shameless attention on the younger man. But Taemin wouldn't know about that until at least 48 hours later, when he'd talk with Key on the phone.

As he turns his head to look at the older man, he is met with the most disarming smile the world has seen. A wave of heat shoots all the way from his chest to his feet and for a moment his legs are too weak to move. A damn, it's green already. He clears his throat and accelerates again. Good thing no one was behind them.

Minho's smile is dangerous.

“And thanks for driving me home. But you can stop over there, I can walk the rest of the way,” Minho offers and nods toward a small parking space close-by.

“It's fine, I'll drive you home,” Taemin says.

Minho laughs in a low voice. It sounds so nice. “So considerate.”

As he stops close to the dorm that Taemin still considers his second home, Taemin wishes he had taken a detour, if only to prolong the calm minutes of unbothered, blissful companionship between the two of them. He feels like a fool for thinking that way. He has seen the man the entire evening, and yet he feels that it's not enough. It's so stupid. He sees him so often, they talk, they text – but the growing feeling of uneasiness spreads inside of him.

He sees Minho unbuckling the seatbelt. He doesn't know why it aches, that knowledge to see him leave into the night. Taemin is truly being an idiot. And he is sober.

“Thanks,” Minho smiles. That smile... it's enough to send Taemin's heart up into the air, to let it make backflips and somersaults inside his chest. He swallows dryly.

He hopes his hands aren't shaking. They do, though. He clenches them even tighter around the steering wheel. He hopes the older man doesn't notice.

“You're welcome.” God, he hopes his voice doesn't give his nervousness away.

“Busy day tomorrow?”

“Yeah, some shootings and an interview,” Taemin vaguely remembers. “You?”

“Some stuff during the afternoon, I believe.”

“Work hard, then.”

“You, too,” Minho grins.

Taemin expects it, but his heart still skips a beat as Minho leans in for a hug. He automatically hugs him back, with his face turned sideways, because he hopes Minho won't notice the fluster rising to his cheeks. Half a heartbeat later, Minho leans back, but not as far as Taemin thought he would, and when he turns his head back to face him again, he is taken aback at how close the older man suddenly is.

His heart stops inside his chest.

Minho has lifted a hand and Taemin feels him gently tug at his strands. Right now his hair is golden blond, a bit longer at the front. He usually brushes it back, so it doesn't block his view. It doesn't long good anymore, though. He'll have to re-dye it soon.

Now...now Minho's longer fingers curls into the strands and he thinks he forgets how breathing works. He stares at him and when Minho locks their gazes, Taemin's heart starts beating so harsh and fast he thinks it might leap from his chest.

“You know...it doesn't matter what hair colour you have or what style, you're always beautiful...,” Minho murmurs, his voice so low Taemin thinks he might've imagined it.

 He blinks. Thoughts knock over inside his head, a thousand questions collide in his mind, he has countless replies saved on his tongue, and yet no words come out of his mouth. He only stares at Minho and tries not to lean into his touch. His body betrays him, anyway.

He swallows dryly. “...Stop teasing, hyung...,” he mutters. “The colour washed out. It's ugly as hell.”

Minho's stare bores into him, tears right into his soul and his heart is open. “It's not ugly. And I'm serious.”

They're so close, so unbelievably close – they've been this close before, while hugging, while playing, while wrestling – but never like _this_. Taemin can feel the warm breath ghost over his skin, he sees the dark eyes flickering down to Taemin's lips and then up again, he sees emotion washing across the handsome features he likes so much.

Minho is _too_ close.

Taemin tries to put some distance between them, he tries to calm his raging heart down, but when he feels Minho's hand slide from his hair to his neck, and his thumb starts to caress his cheek, his brain stops working for good. His whole body is on fire, his hands shake uncontrollably and he blushes so madly he thinks his face might melt off of his skull.

Minho smiles at him, but Taemin sees uncertainty flickering in his eyes, a hint of worry darkening his gaze. But there's also something else, he believes...

“Hyung...,” he says weakly. His touch, Minho's touch is too much...too good, too kind – too promising.

Too dangerous, because now that Taemin knows just how wonderful it feels, he never wants this moment to stop. He is probably reading too much into this, Minho might be more drunk than he thought, he is definitely misinterpreting things, he is certain...

Minho's touch is so soft, so amazing. Taemin's skin is on fire and his heart screams for more.

“...Is...is this ok?” Minho asks in a low voice, a husky whisper. It's so difficult to meet his eyes.

“I...well,” he starts, but stops. What even should he say?

_Yes, hyung, I fucking love it and please don't ever stop touching me?_

He tries, ok, he _tries_ not to look at Minho's lips, but it's so difficult, and actually, it's really impossible. They're right before him, a whisper away, and yet it might very well be an ocean between them. Taemin bites his lips and tries to hold Minho's gaze. They stare at each other, for heartbeats that feel like centuries, and suddenly Minho leans even closer and Taemin's heart stops.

 

********

 

The kiss is faint, so gentle it's almost painful. A fire spreads from where they are connected, lightning pulses through his veins as he desperately tries to understand what is happening, what they're doing, but when Minho carefully starts moving his lips against his own, his thinking stops.

He only feels.

And God, _what_ he feels.

Minho's lips are so perfect, so incredible and wonderful and soft and heated and they're kissing _him_. They're kissing Taemin, in his car, by the side of the road right in this moment...? His head is spinning, without noticing his hands reach up to claw into the front of Minho's shirt. To pull him closer or to push him back, he doesn't know.

They break apart, but remain so close their foreheads touch. Taemin hears his own heartbeat as a roaring storm in his ears. He hears their breathing, he feels the impossible heat radiating from Minho's skin. He already misses the feeling of his kiss.

He doesn't dare looking at him. The euphoria still travels through his body, but now his heart fills with dread.

They...they kissed...

_But..._

“Taemin. Look at me,” Minho says. His voice is raw.

It takes him a lifetime to lift his face and meet that gaze. Immediately his heart aches inside his chest and he wonders, if what he sees there, in these gorgeous eyes he loves so much, he wonders if he sees the same emotions doubtlessly glowing in his own. He can't tell.

“Are...this...was...this ok?” Minho asks. He suddenly sounds so young. So insecure, it pains his heart.

“I...,” he tries but fails. He clears his throat. Looking into Minho's eyes is like falling, falling deeper and deeper into something his heart doesn't grasp just yet. “It's...I...”

Taemin has never been good with words. He's never been good at voicing his feelings, at understanding his thoughts and putting them into words that people can understand. He hesitates for a second, and then leans forward again. This time it's Taemin who captures Minho's lips, and as soon as they touch, he never wants to let go of him again...

 

********

_**(Present day)** _

 

He blushes and hides his face in the pillows, despite him being the only person in his lonely hotel room. Now that he has remembered their first clumsy kiss in his car, his lips burn with longing. He really wants to see Minho again. But truly, it all happened so quickly. The kiss, and their conversation afterwards. They had kissed more, Taemin's blush deepens as he remembers their kisses, only dimly illuminated by a street lantern close-by. So many kisses...

Sunrise had started by the time he'd been home. With tousled hair and swollen lips he'd fallen into his bed, only to fall asleep within an instant and dream of none other than Minho.

He smiles tiredly to himself. He finally feels sleep approaching and he welcomes it with open arms.

 

********

**Minho**

 

He glances at his phone. It shouldn't be too long until Taemin's flight lands. He knows it's stupid, but he opens their chat, only to see that his message hasn't been delivered yet. Of course, Taemin probably has his gadgets on flight mode. Minho sighs and puts his phone away. He should focus.

But focusing is so hard when he knows that soon the two of them are finally in the same time zone again. In the same country, even. Hopefully he'll get to see him at some point during the next few days.

He's filming a TV drama, but the script has quite a few action scenes. It's more of an action-drama, but action as in many combat scenes, and less exploding cars and buildings. These fight sequences are exciting to film, but also taxing. Remembering a fight choreography is different from learning a dance routine. When he dances, he is himself. When he has to pretend to beat the shit out of some bad guy, he still needs to remain in character and also remember his lines. It's not entirely easy, but he won't complain. He's glad to be given such an opportunity, and he's even happier that they let him do most of the action scenes and stunts himself. He has to do his best.

He hears the director call his name and hurries to get back to the set.

 

********

 

Later, as he drives back to the dorm, his thoughts circle around Taemin. The boy had send him a short message telling him that he'd landed safely and that he was on his way home. Minho had replied, but there hadn't been any messages from him after. He's not surprised, the younger man must be exhausted.

How long has it been that they've seen each other? Two weeks? Three? Too long, for Minho's tastes. It was a long distance, way too long considering their relationship now. Yeah, it still feels new, and raw, and vulnerable.

It's not like Minho hadn't thought about the consequences. He'd thought about them plenty, he'd pondered the same questions over and over again. He'd turned it over in his head, so many times until the room would start to spin and his tired eyes would close only for his mind to drift off to the single most beautiful boy in the world.

And it had messed everything up.

Well, not really mess up. But Minho knows that what they did – what they _do_ – is not necessarily...the most rational. Maybe Taemin doesn't see it that way, at least not entirely, but Minho...well, he'd thought about it a lot. About what would change between them, problems and issues that might arise... He's the older one of them, so of course he wants to be responsible, and be aware of the consequences. He never wants to do anything that jeopardises their careers, their band, their reputations – most of all, he never wants to do anything that would damage their friendship. So, finding a way...mapping out the right way to go with their mutual affection, had been crucial. But being rational is so difficult when he is with the younger man. Actually, it's almost impossible.

He sighs and turns the radio down. It's quiet on the street, the traffic has nearly died down. It's almost midnight on a weekday, hardly anyone is out at this hour. Taemin should be home by now. Probably passed out on his bed, after the long flight.

He smiles as he remembers his pretty face. Even when he is sleep-deprived, when he is grumpy or ill or exhausted – Taemin is always beautiful. Not only on the outside, of course he is, but his brilliant personality and incredible talent and skill even outshine his outward appearance. Minho has always thought that way, ever since he'd first met him, all these years ago.

Minho exhales slowly. His heart burns inside his chest at the thought of Taemin. Becoming friends with Taemin had been easy, hanging out with him, getting to know him – it had been amazingly easy and chill and relaxed.

However... _not_ falling in love with him is so, so difficult. A mission that's impossible to succeed at. And Minho had failed big time. But it's probably the first time in his life that he hasn't been disappointed after losing a challenge. Quite the opposite, actually.

It's just so frighteningly _easy_ to fall in love with Lee Taemin. Like a lightning striking earth, Minho had been defenceless. By the time he'd known what happened, it had been to late.

And he'd been head over heels for the younger man.

It's not far anymore. He turns the radio louder again.

_Just a few days more..._

 

********

 

The harsh punch knocks the breath out of his lungs. He bites back a cry of pain as he falls to his knees, as he is supposed to stated in the script – but he would've done it anyway, because he is busy remembering how to breathe and his body curls over the sudden pain. He wasn't focused, so of course his co-actor hit him for real. It's his own fault, he shouldn't have moved forward too quickly...

The scene continues, apparently no one has noticed that he took a real blow this time. Minho grits his way through the script – none of the pain faked this time, though – and when the director finally yells “Cut!”, he lets out a sigh and rubs his aching belly.

“You ok? I hit you, right?” the older actor asks worried. So he did notice and just continued, anyway.

Minho decides to play it cool. “Yeah, no worries,” he smiles.

The guy helps him back to his feet.

He dusts himself off, but instead of walking to the cameras and reviewing the performance, he excuses himself and hurries for the bathroom. There he rolls his clothes up to reveal a bruise as big as a fist (who would've thought) blossoming on the left side of his abdomen. He has a few more bruises, accumulated over the duration of the shooting, scattered from his knees to his shoulders and elbows. Most come from learning the action choreography and from stunts that he messed up a few times. But this bruise is by far the most painful. The guy honestly didn't hold back. He looks into the mirror. At least the marks on his face are only make-up.

He smiles to himself. What would Taemin say if he'd see him like this, looking like he went through hell and back?

They'll see each other tonight. Taemin will be coming over to the dorm. Jinki has been staying with his parents lately, so they will have the flat to themselves. Minho's heart skips a beat as he thinks about it.

He shakes his head. He's not done yet for today, he really has to focus!

But man...it's hard focusing at the prospect of seeing his beautiful lover so soon. He considers for a second, but then he runs a hand through his hair and forcefully pushes the distracting thoughts aside. Taemin would scold him if he knew that his hyung wasn't giving at least 150 per cent during today's shooting because said hyung is busy thinking about him. Yeah, it's probably what Taemin would do.

The bruises forgotten, he hurries back. The sooner he is done for today, the sooner he'll see the one person he wants to see most right now.

 

********

**Taemin**

 

He doesn't even know why his heart is beating so hard inside his chest his ribs might break under the assault. He also doesn't know why his palms are sweaty and he actually has to forcefully remove his foot from the gas in order not to get a speeding ticket. He's usually quite the responsible driver.

Not tonight, though, no. Alright, actually he knows all too well why he is behaving like a lovesick fool, because essentially that's exactly what he is right now. His whole body aches to see Minho. And in a few minutes, he'll finally see him again. The thought alone makes him stop breathing. Which is, truth be told, incredibly stupid and Taemin is aware of _that_ , too. He's known Minho for years. But he just can't help it.

He's almost there.

 

********

 

Taemin doesn't have to wait long until he hears steps approaching the door. He's expecting to see Minho, who else would it be, he's been looking forward to seeing the man for the past days and weeks...

And yet...

The door swings open.

Now that he stands before Minho and they see each other again, Taemin is starstruck and his legs forget to move. He can only stare at the most handsome man he's ever seen and wonder how the fuck he got so lucky.

His hyung looks like just got out of the shower. His hair is still moist, and he's dressed casually, in joggers and a loose blue sweatshirt. A nervous smile plays around his lips as he opens the door wider.

“Hey,” he says.

God, only the sound of his voice is enough to make Taemin's knees weak.

“Hey,” he croaks back. He feels like an idiot. He probably also smiles like an idiot, but Taemin doesn't care.

Minho steps aside to let him in.

And as soon as he's across the threshold, his brain has a short-circuit. He lets go of his bag and crashes into Minho's body with a hug that leaves Minho stumbling backwards and laughing into his ears.

He's missed that sound. He's missed his hugs.

Taemin knew that he had missed Minho. But he didn't think he had missed him that much.

Minho's arms immediately wrap around his body and pull him even closer. He hears the door fall close behind them. For a moment they stand like that, the hallway only filled with the sound of their nervous breathing, and the quiet music coming from Minho's room. Taemin's ears are filled with the sound of his raging heart. Warmth spreads from his centre all the way to his fingertips. This feels so good.

He feels fingers carding through his hair and then a kiss being pressed to the side of his head.

“Hey,” Minho repeats.

Reluctantly, Taemin steps out of the tight embrace so he can face the man again he's been dying to see for weeks.

“...Sorry I'm late,” he says.

“No worries. I came back like half an hour ago.”

Ever the gentleman, Minho grabs his bag and walks ahead, while Taemin kicks his shoes off and follows him into the flat he knows so well. For a moment he has to remind himself that he is not, in fact, coming home. But as he watches Minho quickly place his stuff in his bedroom and then return with that wonderful smile on his handsome face, Taemin thinks that in a way, he _has_ returned home after all.

At first, in the days after their first kiss in Taemin's car, Taemin had been worried that it would become awkward between them. He'd fretted over that, more than he likes to admit. He'd been nervous at first, he'd been stiff and quiet, but when he noticed that Minho's behaviour had barely changed at all, he'd become more relaxed. As usual, Taemin had wasted hours musing over stupid things and he'd worried unnecessarily.

Being with Minho is just so easy and chill and perfect. It's been like that ever since, and Taemin has always admired him for it, and in the past he'd even envied his hyung's ability to fill a room with liveliness and cheer, simply by being present.

Taemin doesn't think that way anymore, but he's still impressed that Minho, even tired after a long day, can still make him feel more alive and more awake and ten times happier than before.

He wonders if it's the same for Minho when they're together. Ah, there he goes, thinking about stupid things again –

“How was your day?” Minho asks. “Also, you shouldn't just stand there.”

They've settled in the living room. They sit beside each other on the sofa, albeit with less space between them than before. And since it's easiest to talk while doing something else, Minho has put in the latest version of FIFA (FIFA 18) and the PS4 gently whirls in the background. Taemin nearly drops the controller he now remembers he's still holding, and he starts randomly running his players across the field. He's not actually bad at this game – but his mind is so occupied. So occupied that he can't even play this silly football game properly.

He dares a glance at Minho, but his hyung has his eyes plastered on the TV, as he usually has when he plays this game. His handsome face is focused, his eyes have that ambitious fire glowing within.

The familiar sight makes Taemin smile.

“Hm?” Minho makes.

Again, Taemin already forgot that Minho actually asked him something.

Minho laughs and looks at him for a brief moment. “About your day, Taeminie. I'd like to hear about it.”

“Oh, ah...” He tries to collect his thoughts. “Nothing special, really. I was home most of the time. How was yours? Did filming go well?”

“Yeah, was good.”

Minho scores a goal and lets out a joyous sigh. Taemin didn't even try to block his players.

“How many days more?” Taemin wants to know.

“Four days, if everything goes according to the schedule.”

That knowledge sits well with him. Perhaps then, they'll have more chances to actually hang out with each other. Well, until their next big projects starts. But until then, he wants to enjoy the time they have.

After their friendship had turned into something different, and after the weeks of not seeing each other, Taemin had been worried that it might feel awkward between them now. But honestly, it doesn't. It's just the way it used too be – they're laughing and playing this game that Minho loves so much, they chat and joke around and none of it feels awkward.

The only thing that feels different is his heart. But not in a bad way. Now, when he looks at Minho, when he sees his smile lighting up his face, when he hears his voice and the sound of his laughter that always reminds him of hyenas in the zoo, when he notices all of this and so much more, Taemin's heart swells inside his chest. There's so much affection inside of him, and so much heat and light he doesn't think he can fit this much into his body.

He's never thought he'd ever feel this much. He never thought he'd actually feel happy about feeling this much.

But he does, and it's all just because of the man beside him.

The longer they play, the closer they move together. Now their legs are pressed together and their shoulders touch. Taemin feels it so closely whenever his hyung moves, he feels his every move and every jerk of his arms, the agitation in his body because he takes this silly game way too seriously. Taemin is on his best way to lose the fourth match, but he decides to push his luck.

“Ah~ Taeminie, looks like you're losing again,” Minho teases next to him, his eyes still locked on the TV.

“Don't think so,” Taemin grins and puts his controller down.

“Yes you are!” Minho protests, gaze still glued to the game and it's the perfect opportunity for Taemin to be a little shit.

He jumps to his knees, covers Minho's eyes with his hands and tackles him into the pillows.

 

********

**Minho**

 

As his view gets dark and Taemin tackled him into the pillows, he can't help but laugh and drop the controller. He wraps his arms around the slim waist and Taemin's mischievous laughter rings beautifully in his ears. The weight of his favourite brat settles on top of him and Taemin takes his hands away, to reveal his face, gorgeous as ever, and smiling so brightly Minho's heart jumps inside his chest.

“That's cheating,” Minho grins and keeps his arms by Taemin's hips. “That's not nice, Taeminie.”

“I know,” Taemin smiles sweetly. He seems incredibly pleased with himself. The game announces that Minho won nevertheless. “See, still you won this round, too.”

Minho decides to make himself comfortable. Taemin doesn't look like he plans to move any time soon, and Minho doesn't have a problem with that at all. Taemin's weight is like a feather – he's so light and slim, Minho, as usual, gets worried about his eating habits. He knows that Taemin loves food, but when he feels the younger man's sharp hipbones even through the fabric of his jeans, he can't help but feel concerned.

He'll have to take him out for dinner soon. And not just once, but multiple times.

They look at each other. Minho's heart speeds up inside his chest. Taemin's smile is so enchanting. Everything about him is mesmerising, Minho is well aware of that, he oftentimes thinks that Taemin must've been designed after an ancient god, that's how amazing and inspiring he is. His face and physique are unique and brilliant, but the thing that draws Minho in more than everything else, is Taemin's smile. That and his personality that is shining and wonderful and ridiculous and silly.

Minho smiles back, warmth spreading inside of him.

He can't believe he didn't get to see Taemin's wonderful smile for almost an entire month. He can't help but stare. Taemin must notice his unwavering gaze, because his smile becomes playful and he tugs at his shirt.

“What?” the younger man asks.

“...I'm admiring how beautiful you are. Just give me a minute,” he replies jokingly, but half of it is true.

Taemin grimaces, but Minho notices the faint red dusting his cheeks. “Now you're being cheesy, hyung.”

He lifts one hand from Taemin's sides and gently caresses the boy's heated cheeks. Taemin startles, but then he leans into his touch. Their eyes meet. His heart stumbles out of rhythm.

It's been so long since they've kissed.

Taemin probably thinks the same.

Minho pulls him down to him and closes his eyes and a whisper later he feels these gorgeous, gorgeous lips press against his own. Taemin's lips are hot silk, and eagerly move against Minho's. The sudden greed makes Minho smile and he matches his pace, he gently deepens their kiss and sighs at the heavenly feeling. Fire spreads from where they are connected, he feels impossible heat start pulsing through his body, he feels the excitement like electricity cackle between them. His arm wraps around Taemin's waist and pulls him even closer. His hand glides into that soft golden hair.

He hears a sigh, but he can't tell if it was Taemin or himself. He feels slender hands pull at his shirt. Taemin presses in even closer, until their chests are flush against each other.

This isn't enough.

He starts licking over Taemin's lips, silently asking for permission, and when his soft lips part to let him in, Minho wastes no time. He licks his way into that hot cavern and a sigh escapes his lips.

This feels so good.

They kiss, for what feels like weeks and also just like seconds, time becomes so meaningless as they touch and it might very well be another century as they pull apart and smile at each other. His heart jumps so hard and Taemin is so close, Minho wonders if he can feel it, the erratic thunder inside his chest that makes it so obvious what he feels for him.

An endearing blush colours Taemin's cheeks and the younger man looks away, suddenly shy after the kiss. Minho grins and rubs circles into his back. This is so Taemin.

“Are we still playing?” Taemin asks.

“If you still want to?” Minho say. He runs his hands up and down his back and then rests his hands low on Taemin's hips. “Or do you have something else in mind?”

Taemin rolls his eyes and that adorable blush on his cheeks becomes even darker. “Like hyung isn't thinking about it.”

“Thinking about what exactly?” he teases. He sits up slowly, but Taemin remains in his lap, his head still turned away. Even his ears are getting read. It's honestly so cute. “You gotta tell me what you mean, Taemin.”

Taemin doesn't reply and only looks at him through his golden bangs. His gaze is unreadable, and yet Minho feels the heat radiating from him, and the tiny tremors rocking through his body. He is about to tease him just a little more, when suddenly Taemin throws his arms around his neck and crashes their lips together.

 

********

**Taemin**

 

Suddenly he feels such urgency inside of him, he feels the impatience tearing at his insides and the sudden greed has him claw his fingers into Minho's shirt and his tongue desperately curl around Minho's. He doesn't even understand why he suddenly rushes and leaps across ten stages at once, but something...something weird and heavy and dark clumps together inside of him, he doesn't know what it is, but it's not good.

Not good at all.

Maybe it was too long of an absence after all.

Yes, they had talked in Taemin's car. And his hyung had told him that he liked him. But...

But “like” is a word that can be so easily misunderstood. What if...what if it was just a whim? If Minho-hyung was just curious and wanted to see what _could_ be?

What if...what if Minho's just playing and for him it's obvious, while for Taemin, this is already so grant and complicated and important and if...if he'd later, or tomorrow, or next week or even next yea learn that it was only his heart that was torn open and filled with light, and not also Minho's – if he'd learn that he was the only one with “love” written across his feelings, than he'd rather not do this at all, and keep his distance and pretend none of this ever happened.

He frowns at his own stupidity, but in his mind all of this makes perfect sense.

Minho seems to notice the change in Taemin's touches, he probably feels the difference in the way he moves. The older man gently pulls back and his dark eyes search for Taemin's gaze. Worry starts clouding his features and Taemin bites his lips.

Of course, there he goes. Ruining the moment.

Again.

“...Are you ok?” Minho asks. His fingers brush against his cheeks. “Taemin?”

“I...,” he starts, but stops. He exhales slowly and then slowly lets go off Minho's shirt. “What are we even doing, hyung?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is...I mean...we...what...what are we?” he asks and he really tries not too sound exasperated, although he is. But he's annoyed with himself, not with Minho.

A frown starts digging into Minho's forehead. His hands are still on Taemin's waist, but his fingers have stopped moving.

“...I don't understand,” Minho says, his eyes clearly observing his every reaction. “Talk to me, Taemin.”

But how can he put his ridiculous thoughts into words? He hardly understands them himself...and usually when he tries to explain, most people don't really get what he tries to say.

He starts to wrench his hands together.

“Taemin?”

“I...What...what if, after this, we'll.... I mean you...you might...?” he tries and fails miserably. He takes a deep breath. “We're...are we...is this...I-I mean, is this like... serious?”

Minho stares at him and Taemin mentally slaps himself. This came out so much worse than he wanted it to sound.

“I – what I mean is...we...like, what if...what if we do this and then we...we keep going like nothing happened?”

Still not what he meant, but honestly close enough.

Minho narrows his eyes and then blinks rapidly. “You're...asking whether we're just hooking up out of fun?”

He nods. Yeah, pretty much. Leave it to Minho to put it into words within a heartbeat. Taemin notices the grip on his waist tightening.

“Is it only _fun_ for you?” Minho asks and Taemin's heat hurts as he hears the disappointment in his hyung's voice. And when he sees the sadness on Minho's face, his guts clench with remorse. Damn, he shouldn't have said anything.

“No – no, of course not,” he breathes.

“Well, neither it is for me,” Minho whispers. “So...why would you think it is?”

He helplessly shrugs. He can't explain it himself. It's just...sometimes his thoughts go over board and spread like parasites in his brain, it happens with good ideas as well, but sometimes also with bad ones. Like now.

“Maybe...because I haven't seen you for so long. And...I mean, it hasn't been long since that night,” he murmurs.

“For me, nothing changed,” Minho reassures him and now he smiles again. He squeezes his sides and then continues to draw circles on his back. “Has it changed for you?”

“No,” he mutters. “Not a bit.” He tentatively smiles back and somehow, his heart feels lighter now. “I still like hyung.”

Minho's smile is so unfair. “I still like you, too, Taemin. A lot,” the older man whispers playfully and they both lean it, for their lips to find each other again.

Taemin sinks into that kiss and he is glad that the thoughts have shut up inside his head.

He wraps his arms back around Minho's strong shoulders and gently runs his hand through that messy dark hair. He still feels the moistness sitting in the soft strands and he runs his fingers down his nape, toward the collar of his shirt. Minho's hums against his lips as he does that. Their kiss deepens, tongues curl around each other in a curious dance that leaves Taemin breathless, his head starts spinning. A gasp leaves his lips when Minho comes in so deep.

So deep inside of him...

“Haah...”

He tries to catch his breath when Minho's dangerous lips trail to his jaw, and then down his neck. His lips are burning velvet against his throat, wherever they touch him his skin is on fire. Taemin bites his lip and gently yanks at Minho's hair, to pull his face back up. Minho grins, smugness dripping off of his mouth, and they kiss again, tongues meshing together through open lips and hands impatiently searching for skin.

Warm hands slip beneath his shirt and he shudders at the contact. Not because it feels uncomfortable, because it is the opposite, it feels amazing – but it's... Well, it's the first time someone has touched him in that way. With...with a romantic compass guiding their movements. And it's...wow.

Heat starts boiling between his legs and when Minho's hand drops to his thigh and eagerly moves up, all the way to his hip, he can't suppress a small moan escaping his throat. He pulls away and hides his burning face in Minho's shoulder.

That hand is so, so close...

_So close..._

“You ok?” Minho whispers into his ear. His hot breath doesn't help at all. Nor his heated voice.

He swallows dryly and nods. Minho's other hand slips from his shirt. Taemin feels a finger under his chin and he is gently encouraged to lift his gaze. When he sees that impossible, unfair, gorgeous smile on Minho's face, he can't help but smile back and also pray that he won't blush even more than he already does.

“Shall...shall we...move?” Minho asks. It's obvious what he's implying.

An excited tremble rocks through his core. Taemin nods. “Y-yeah.”

He's about to stand up from Minho's lap, when Minho stops him and his hand brushes against his cheek once more. His eyes bore into his own.

“Please tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything. O-or when you're not feeling ok or anything, you have to tell me, yeah?” Minho says, his voice kind but serious. “Promise me.”

Taemin doesn't think that Minho could do anything that he isn't comfortable with, but he nods nevertheless. “Ok. A-and it's the same for you, ok?”

Minho smiles that disarming smile of his and Taemin's heart flutters. “Ok.”

They kiss again and then Taemin stands up on shaky knees, only to have Minho-hyung follow him and the taller man grips his hand to pull him toward his bedroom.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I want to thank you so much for the lovely comments that reached me both here and on tumblr. I was so happy that people enjoyed my writing! Thank you all so much for the kind words and support, it really means a lot.
> 
> Here is the second chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy some fluff and smut.
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy!

**Taemin**

 

Although they're alone in the flat, Minho closes the door behind them and then leans against it, dark eyes locking with Taemin's. Taemin stands before him, an arm's length away, his heart speeding up with every passing second they breathe and look at each other.

Heat spreads in his belly, his legs are weak. He can't look away. Minho smiles at him and a whisper later Taemin finds himself back in those perfect arms. He winds his arms around Minho's waist and their lips meet again in the sweetest kiss fuelled by smouldering fire. He is so lost in that feeling, he is so lost in Minho's lips moving greedily against his own, he hardly notices his hyung move forward, and manoeuvring them both towards the bed. Taemin startles for a moment, his lust-filled mind too slow to process, when Minho gently pushes him down onto the mattress. They break apart.

Taemin's head is swimming as he moves up the bed, until he sinks down in Minho's fluffy pillows. His hyung winks at him.

“Let me just change the playlist,” he announces, voice rougher than usually.

“Don't tell me you actually made a playlist for tonight,” Taemin snickers, his heart flapping wildly like a young bird.

“So what if I did?” Minho replies as he leans over his laptop.

“You're so cheesy,” Taemin teases, which only earns him an amused glance. They both know he doesn't mean it. “And please tell me that playlist doesn't have any songs sung by people we're friends with.”

“I included Exo's entire discography,” Minho answers without hesitation and Taemin throws a pillow against his broad back. Well, he tries, misses and instead hits the bookshelf. Minho grins and throws it back onto the bed. “You should work on your aim.”

“Like you're any better.”

Minho winks at him like the smug idiot-hyung he is. “We both know I am.”

Taemin shakes his head but he smiles and looks around his hyung's room. He's probably been in here a million times. He's sat on this bed a thousand times. Not much has changed since the last time he's been here. There're still pictures of their members, framed and stuck to the wall, he sees a few postcards and pictures of Minho's family and friends. It's rather tidy, the shutters are down, the lamp on the nightstand baths the room in a soft dim light.

Taemin feels the soft sheets under his fingers.

The room has barely changed indeed. It's the two of them, who are different from before.

Minho returns and sits down in front of him, his hand gently curls around his calf. Taemin likes the feel of it. He reaches for Minho's hand and although he blushes at his own damn cheesiness, he links their fingers together. He shyly meets Minho's gaze, and when he does a billion fireworks go off inside his belly, happiness spreads into every last cell of his body.

Minho's smile is indeed dangerous.

He pulls at Minho's hand. His hyung's arms wrap around his waist and he leans over him, hovers for a moment, his eyes trailing down to Taemin's lips and back up again. This time, however, Taemin takes the initiative and leans up to capture his lips in a kiss he hopes conveys everything he is too shy to say aloud yet.

Tongues dance around each other, wrestle with each other in such a naughty manner Taemin feels the impossible heat rise to his head, the room is spinning from the heavy lip-lock, his hands he doesn't remember moving are sliding south, all the way down to the hem of Minho's shirt. He hears Minho let out a small sigh when he rides his shirt up, when he slides his greedy fingers over that heated skin, across the well-defined muscles he's always admired from afar when he'd been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of them. His skin is soft, but radiates a fire Taemin soon finds himself helplessly addicted to.

As they pull apart to breathe, he sees the smug smile return to Minho's face.

His hyung leans back and pulls his shirt over his head. He lazily tosses it across the room and Taemin shamelessly eyes his gorgeous naked torso up and down. Choi Minho's physique is truly a league on its own. Beautiful tanned skin stretches over his muscled body and endlessly long limps. His hard pecs rise and fall with every breath he takes, his chiselled abs flex under Taemin's touch. His arms are carved marble, elegantly worked into perfectness.

Minho gently grips his chin to make him look him in the eyes again.

“Like what you see?” he asks, smugness dripping off of every word.

Taemin needs a moment to remember how to speak. “Don't...don't get cocky,” he answers, trying _so hard_ not to stare at his pecs once more. His fingertips burn with a desire he hadn't known till now, the impossible greed to glide over the expanse of Minho's body and explore every inch of it on his own.

He slides his hands across Minho's chest and he likes how the older man leans into his touch. He mindlessly lets his fingers wander, over the warm, smooth skin that harbours the most beautiful soul in the world, his hands move across the hard abs when Minho suddenly winces and he stops in his tracks, alert.

Minho leans away and Taemin opens his eyes, worry clouding his mind.

“Are you ok?” he asks.

Minho sighs and nods. The hint of a grimace sits in the corners of his mouth. “Just took a blow during shooting today. It's no big deal.”

“Let me see,” Taemin demands and sits up, all passion forgotten, the concern still hard and loud in the forefront of his mind. Minho moves to the side and now in the light of the lamp above, Taemin sees the dark bruise blossoming on his hyung's abdomen. It actually looks quite painful.

“What happened?!”

“It was a combat scene. I moved too quickly. It was my fault,” Minho obviously waves it aside.

He eyes the bruise. It's darkish blue and looks mean. That'll be there for a while.

“Who was that?” Taemin asks.

And he tries _so_ hard not too sound like he was ready to murder the perpetrator – but in all honesty, he feels such a strong wave of protectiveness wash across him like a tidal wave, it's hard to keep his hands still and his voice low.

Damn, he wishes he could give the person responsible an earful. Minho never hurts anybody, and yet there's a piece of shit who actually had the audacity to hurt his hyung -

“-min. Taemin,” he hears Minho gently call for his attention and he blinks hard. He didn't notice how intensely he was staring at Minho's bruise. He feels the older man gently caress his cheek. “I'm fine, really.”

“It doesn't look fine, though,” he protests.

Minho's gaze becomes a tone playful. “Then how about you make me forget about it?”

“But-”

“Or does hyung not look good enough anymore with that bruise?”

That makes Taemin smile, although exasperated, but then he rolls his eyes and relaxes. Man, this whole...this whole love thing honestly messes with his head. Ready to throw hands with someone over something like this... Love honestly is one ridiculous emotion.

Minho leans back over him, nothing but warmth and adoration glowing in his eyes. He brushes his lips against Taemin's, but when Taemin tries to kiss back, Minho whispers: “I appreciate the concern, though. And I mean it.”

Taemin has no time to answer as Minho's lips are back on his own. The passion flickers back and forth between them, the glow explodes back into a fire of battling tongues and lustful hands and Taemin's eyes slide close.

However, his fingers remember not to hurt his hyung again. Never again, if he can help it.

Their lips crash against each other, wild, hot and greedy. Tongues curl around each other through open lips, hands wander over skin and fabric, lightning flashes across Taemin's inner eyes, the room is spinning so hard he is dizzy, just goddamn _dizzy_ from it all and yet it's not enough. He feels Minho's hands glide underneath his shirt and he gasps into the kiss. Minho presses in closer, as close as they can be with the barrier of Taemin's shirt still between them. Minho's lips leave his own and he opens his eyes.

“...You ok?” Minho asks, his voice raspy and dark. He fingers draw mindless lines over Taemin's sides.

He swallows and nods. “Y-yeah...”

Minho silently tugs at the hem of his shirt and he gets the hint. He lifts his arms over his head and the older man quickly, but carefully pulls it away and drops it over the edge of the bed. Leaving them both bare from the waist upwards. Taemin feels chilly all exposed like this, and unconsciously draws his shoulders up. They look at each other. Taemin realises how loud their breathing is, and then his ears register that there is still music playing softly in the background. Wonder fills his mind. It's like all his senses shut down as soon as Minho is involved.

As soon as Minho's lips are on his own.

“...Still ok?” his hyung asks once more.

Taemin wants to laugh at his constant concern, but truly, he's grateful for it. Instead he just snorts and reaches up a hand to card through Minho's natural dark hair. Taemin thinks that hyung looks handsome with every hair colour, but personally he likes this the most. Minho closes his eyes for a moment and enjoys his touch, before he grips his hand and kisses Taemin's palm.

He can't help but smile at the romantic gesture. Tender heart indeed.

The urgency is gone. The need is still there and burns vividly inside his belly, but the wild pressure is gone, replaced by tender slowness that has the potential to blow up into a white hot frenzy again, but for now, they take their time.

They have the entire night after all.

 

********

 

**Minho**

 

He's seen Taemin's bare torso countless times. He's seen him turn his scrawny body into the piece of art it is now, all hard, lean muscle moving gracefully under pale skin, long, lean limps move atop the sheets with a unique elegance he has yet to see in another's body. Taemin is like a deep ocean current, like the braking waves on a stormy shore and the calm whisper announcing the tides.

Beautiful and unique, vulnerable and yet stronger than most – Minho has always admired Taemin for being who he is, for kicking down obstacles, for proving the world what he's worth and showing just what kind of man he is. He is an inspiration, as much as he is a warning to all those who just love to see but the surface of a human and not past the shallow superficial appearance.

Truly, he is one of a kind.

Minho wonders how he could've even tried to _not_ fall in love with him. Truth be told, it's very much impossible not to fall utterly and completely in love with Lee Taemin. And also, as he smugly realises, Lee Taemin is damn attractive when he's being so protective.

The kisses distract him, the curious fingers dancing across his hips are enough to drive him crazy – his skin is on fire, all the places that Taemin touches are scorched in the most delicious way, his heart hammers inside his chest and all the way down to his toes. His trousers have grown tight, the need pulses through his veins and drives the rest of his concern out of his mind.

Fuck, he wants him so much. Every last bit of him, until he knows every inch of his skin by heart, until he only has to close his eyes and can map him out before him, even if he is on the other side of the world.

Minho shakes his head at his own thoughts. Just when did he become so greedy?

He presses down and grinds their crotches together. He doesn't know if it's Taemin or himself gasping at the friction, but when he does it again he can tell it's Taemin. His voice is rough, Minho watches how he bites his lips but when he moves again, they part in a sigh and his eyes flutter shut. The sight alone is enough to drive Minho crazy. And fuck, there's so much else he wants to do, so many countless things he still wants to do to him in order to make him feel good...

He glances at the time. Night is still young.

If he isn't careful, Taemin will have lost his voice by sunrise. But honestly, Minho wouldn't care if it meant that he'd given Taemin the best night of his life. And that is very much his intention.

 

********

 

Like led by gravity their lips find together and the fire pulses through his body. His tongue claims territory, slides around Taemin's and dives deep, so _deep_ Taemin moans into the kiss and he feels the fingernails dig into his shoulder blades. His left hand is lost in Taemin's hair, but the right one...

He curiously slides his fingers southward, to the hem of Taemin's jeans. His slim abdomen flexes beneath his touch. He waits for a moment, but Taemin doesn't seem to dislike it. No, he just kisses back with enough fervour to drive Minho insane, so he decides to go further. He presses his palm against the hard bulge in the front of Taemin's jeans and now a low groan escapes Taemin's lips. Minho pulls away, but only so much that he can speak.

“Ok?” he breathes.

“Y-yeah...”

He searches for Taemin's gaze. His eyes are dark, blown wide with desire, and his lips swollen from the kissing. As their gazes meet, his heated expression turns into a beautiful smile and a slim hand wraps around his wrist.

“Ok,” Taemin mumbles.

They kiss, a kiss that leaves his head spinning, and then he decides to be bold once more. He taps against the button of Taemin's jeans, silently asking for permission, but when Taemin doesn't react, he opens it. And pulls the zipper down. And while his heart jumps from his chest, he pulls jeans and boxers down and tosses them into a corner. Leaving Taemin bare before him, as naked as the day he was born. Thunder echoes through his chest, protectiveness is rising lava inside of him, his heart seems to change under the weight of his emotions.

He meets the dark gaze, filled with trust and heat and feelings reaching beyond the horizon. He closes his eyes and feels gentle hands caress his cheeks.

They lean their foreheads together. His skin is electricity, tension cackles between them, thoughts transcend the boundaries of skin and bone.

Who would've thought it's even possible to fall in love so deeply.

So completely?

 

********

 

**Taemin**

 

His head is spinning, his own heartbeat is thunder in his ears, his voice has long lost the bounds of his own will, and tears from his throat whenever Minho moves atop him, whenever the other man kisses him, touches him, sets his body on fire in all those different ways. Minho's weight presses down on him, but it doesn't feel oppressive or confining, just amazing and warm and safe. With a blush Taemin realises how wide he has to spread his legs for Minho to fit in between. His feet slide across the sheets to give him more room, to come closer, as close as they can be...

“You ok?” he hears his hyung ask once more.

“Yeah, of course...,” he whispers, his words raspy and slurred. His fingers hook into the hem of Minho's joggers. “Off,” he demands.

Minho grins and leans away for a moment, eyes fixed on his own, as he gets off the bed. They stare at each other, as Minho slowly pulls his trousers down. Alongside his underwear. Taemin can't help but bite his lip, his eyes trailing down Minho's muscled abdomen, all the way to his -

“Like what you see?” Minho asks smugly and approaches the bed again, clothes forgotten on the carpet.

Taemin has trouble tearing his eyes away from that arousing sight before him. “I-I....well,” he mumbles.

Minho climbs back onto the mattress and slides right back between his legs, his magnificent warmth back to embrace Taemin's naked skin. Minho presses a long kiss to his lips, his tongue licks back into Taemin's mouth, and it feels so good, so good all his senses sense only for his hyung's lips, but when he feels two hands on his hips pulling him forward and suddenly his cock brushing against Minho's, he gasps and nearly bites down.

“Haah...ngh....”

A moan is snatched away from his lips and his groan is swallowed by a kiss that makes him forget where he is, and Minho is everywhere, his presence is the only thing important, his perfect heat engulfing him is all that matters to Taemin. A large hand wraps around him and he shudders in delight as Minho starts stroking their cocks together, his fingers wrapped tightly around them both and shooting thrills of ecstasy in every last cell of his body.

Taemin's head falls back into the pillows and a second later Minho's lips are at his throat, licking and sucking a mark into his skin.

That blatant show of possessiveness sends dangerous heat between his thighs and he bites his lip. Taemin's body burns in the most secret of places, with an overwhelming hunger.

Fuck, he needs more.

He tries to bite back his moans, he tries so hard not to shamelessly buck up into Minho's hand, but shit it feels so good, amazingly good, too good for his body to take. He wishes he could hold it together, but he can't, he really can't when Minho feels so good, when his kisses feel so good and his hand feels like heaven around him.

Hot lips press against his own, a tongue strokes inside and then a whisper reaches his ears.

“I want to hear you.”

He sighs and meets Minho's playful gaze with a smile. He reaches up, his fingers glide into his soft dark hair and they kiss again, long, and deep, so fucking deep, the kisses are so distracting and he wants to focus, but there's too much good happening to him, too many intense pleasures rocking through his body he can't focus on just one. His cock is so hard, and brushing against Minho's, but he needs more, it's not enough, he wants more, he wants –

_deeper_

_please...._

He's close, but it's not enough, he wants - he _wants_ -

Taemin gently captures Minho's wrist to still his movements. Minho looks at him, concern immediately flooding his expression, but Taemin smiles at him, his heart nervously fluttering inside his chest. He bites his lips, the words lost on his tongue, and then he just _does_ – because it's him, he's just so bad with words, so he does what he does.

He carefully guides Minho's fingers downwards, between his thighs, to brush them against his twitching entrance.

He feels a shudder trembling through his hyung's body, and his eyes darken at once.

Taemin kisses his lips and whispers: “I want you.”

Minho swallows visibly and then gently rubs his fingertips over Taemin's entrance. The feeling alone makes him sigh and his cock twitch with interest. His chest is tight with emotion, and yes, also nervousness, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is Minho.

“A-are you sure?” Minho asks and Taemin wants to laugh once more, because suddenly Minho sounds so nervous and young, but he doesn't make fun of him, instead he just leans their foreheads together, just like earlier.

“Yeah.”

Their lips find each other in a heated kiss, and then Minho leans back again, and reaches for the nightstand. He pulls open the bottom drawer. When his hand comes back up, Taemin's gaze immediately fixes the tube of lube. His fingers dig into the mattress.

“Are you really sure?”

This time he can't help but roll his eyes. Did he stutter? Taemin grabs Minho's neck and presses a heated kiss to his mouth, his tongue seductively slides against Minho's, but when he feels the older man try to kiss back, he pulls away. He remains close enough that their lips touch as he says: “You need to stop asking, hyung...”

The concern disappears from Minho's face and the playfulness returns, alongside something deeper, something darker and utterly wild, something that makes Taemin's chest go tight and his heart jump out of rhythm. He has seen it before, in brief glimpses on rare occasions before they'd changed, moments he hadn't understood back then, but now he knows what it is, what he sees, and his chest is on fire as he meets Minho's gaze, intense and eyes burned black with lust.

A sight he hopes he will never forget.

He watches how Minho pours a generous amount of lube into his hand and he is kind enough to warm it up. The thoughtful gesture makes Taemin smile despite his nervousness. His thighs press against Minho's sides, his fingers are lost sliding across the sheets.

_Will it hurt?_

He thinks himself silly that he is concerned with that, but he is, and a tiny flicker of fear starts to smoulder in his mind. It's...well, they haven't been like this – together like this – for long yet, and...

After all, they haven't gone this way before, so obviously he wonders if it hurts, it probably does -

“Taemin.”

He blinks. “Yeah...”

“Are you really ok?”

“I -,” he starts. Then stops. He takes a deep breath, looks away and then mutters: “It's gonna hurt, right?”

Not like he can't take it. He's not afraid of pain. But he's not thrilled about it, either.

Suddenly he feels a warm hand cup his cheek and their eyes meet again. His heart squeezes so tightly inside his chest as he sees the adoration on Minho's face.

“I'll make it good for you, I promise,” his hyung whispers.

“It's fine,” he starts, but Minho shushes him with a kiss as warm as his smile.

“I won't hurt you.”

“Really, I'll be fine -”

“Trust me, ok?”

He swallows and then nods. He exhales and then nods again. “...Ok.”

They kiss, it's a kiss that tears a moan right out of his throat, and he is so lost, so lost in the heat and the velvet and his thundering heartbeat in his ears that he flinches when Minho's hand wanders between his thighs. Gentle fingers start to slide over his entrance, circle it slowly, the lube heats up on his burning skin. He gasps into the kiss and he's so easily distracted again, his mind filled with the feeling of Minho's lips and body on his own. He hardly registers when a finger slips inside.

Taemin startles at the foreign feeling, but it's not bad. He feels Minho reach further, he feels him slide around and it's just...odd, to be honest. It doesn't hurt, though.

“You ok?” the older man whispers.

“Yeah...”

Minho smiles, his face radiating relief, and then his lips wander to Taemin's neck, worshipping his pulse point and sucking another mark into his skin. Taemin's hands slide up and down Minho's broad back, he loves the feel of the strong muscles gracefully flexing beneath his flawless skin, he loves the sensation of that gentle strength guiding every of his movements.

God, his hyung is beautiful.

Lips close around his nipple and he arches off the bed, a moan escapes his throat. Heat echoes through him like thunder, his cock is so painfully hard and his nails dig into Minho's back. Fuck, he didn't know this would feel so good... Minho sucks on the hard nub; he swirls his tongue around it so skilfully Taemin bites his lips to stifle his moan, but futiley.

“Haahn...ng...haaaah...”

Taemin has almost forgotten about the man's finger still moving in and out of him, when suddenly he feels a second one slide in alongside the first – and his muscles contract violently.

His hand flies to still Minho's movement. His channel burns, his insides clench violently around the intrusion, suddenly it's so full, too full, and a dull aching radiates from his core. The pleasure lifts from his mind like a mist.

“S-slow down...please...,” he pants.

“Shhhh, it's ok, I know...,” Minho whispers, his hand completely still. Taemin feels butterfly kisses on his chest, his cheeks, his neck and lips. “It's ok, take your time...”

He breathes slowly, he tries to relax, to will his muscles to lose their brutal tension, but it doesn't work. He curses in a low voice. His head falls back into the pillow and he bites his lower lip. Why, just why does his body have to fucking ruin this now?! Warm lips press against his own.

"Shhh, you need to relax, baby...Relax for me, can you do that? It's ok, everything's ok, I promise...”

Minho whispers sweet assurance against his lips, his voice is deep and raspy and warm and then, finally, Taemin's body seems to believe. They both breathe for moments, the silence only interrupted by Minho's words, and then Taemin sighs. The brutal clenching inside him loosens up.

“Taemin?”

“Haaah...I'm....fine...,” he sighs.

The ache has subsided to an uncomfortable feeling of being stretched too wide, but it doesn’t burn as badly anymore. His hyung smiles at him and pulls him into the softest kiss that leaves his lips tingling and his heart throbbing.

“Ok?” he asks.

“Yeah...,” he mutters. He turns and presses his face into the crook of Minho's neck. “Yeah, I'm ok.”

The fingers push deeper, slowly but steadily, and Taemin tries to distract his mind from that feeling of being stretched and explored. He pulls Minho into a kiss, he slides his tongue against Minho's and he's happy when he hears him moan at that. Minho's fingers thrust in deeper, they move around him, in search of something, and Taemin knows exactly what it is. Then he pulls his fingers back out, only to slide them in once more, at a different angle, and even deeper than before and suddenly -

“Haahnnnn.....fuuuuck...,” Taemin groans as a wave of pleasure rocks through his body. His head arches back into the pillows, his throat is exposed and only a heartbeat later Minho's lips suck another mark into his skin.

Minho's fingers rubs over that spot again and Taemin moans in the back of his throat. His fingers become faster, they gain pace and boldness inside Taemin and fuck – it feels so good he doesn’t know what to do with himself. His body is on fire and all that echoes in his head is _more_ and _Minho_ and _deeper-_

_please -_

He moans loudly as Minho's fingers hit his spot again and again, mercilessly, and with such finesse his face burns. He feels so good, he didn't know he could feel so good it's almost scary and it's the best fucking scare he has ever had in his life and he never wants him to stop, _please -_

_don't stop -_

His body just moves on his own, his hips meet every of Minho's thrusts, his insides clench around his fingers, so desperate to keep him inside, to pull him even deeper. His hands claw at Minho's shoulders and they kiss, tongues eager and moans swallowed between them. He is close; he feels the familiar heat coil low in his stomach, his legs tense up, his toes curl into the sheets and his hands are clawing at Minho's shoulders – he's so so close when suddenly the older man retracts and Taemin's eyes fly open.

“Why -,” he starts, but is silenced by a greedy kiss stealing his confusion from his lips. He shudders into the heavy lip-lock when Minho's hard cock rubs against his own.

“Let's feel good together,” Minho whispers.

He believes his own erratic heartbeat is about to crack his ribs, when he watches Minho cover his cock with a generous amount of lube. The nervousness is back, eating at his nerves. He swallows dryly.

_He's so big..._

It must've shown on his face, because his hyung passes him a warm smile and then a hand cups his cheek.

“Tell me to stop and I'll stop,” he says in a raspy whisper. “If you're in pain or anything, you have to tell me, ok?”

“...Ok...”

“Are you really sure about this?”

“...You honestly have to stop asking,” he repeats, but he smiles while saying it.

Minho snorts and graces his lips with a sweet kiss. “Ok.”

“Ok.”

They kiss again, so deeply the room starts spinning and he forgets his name, he's so distracted he doesn't react when he feels Minho's hands at his thighs and gently spreading them even further apart. He doesn't notice his own fingers digging into the sheets, but when Minho captures his hands and then lifts them to wrap them around his neck, Taemin smiles at the kind gesture. He ropes his arms around the broad shoulders and then lets himself relax as much as he can. His heart beats so quickly, but he can keep the fear at bay.

All he wants to feel is Minho. And everything the man means to him.

They kiss again, long and deep, _fuck, so deep_ – and he's so distracted he doesn't care when he feels Minho press the tip of his cock against his fluttering entrance.

The pressure increases, and part of him wants to close off, wants to shy away from the contact, but he wills himself to stay calm and then suddenly, he feels the tip of Minho's cock slip inside and he gasps into the kiss.

His muscles clench around the intrusion, he feels his insides quiver, torn between the want to push him back out, and the wish to have him deeper, to drag him even further inside. Taemin turns away from the kiss and bites his lower lip, a low moan escapes his throat. Minho's cock is so much bigger than his fingers. The dull ache returns, spreading from where Minho stretches him open, but it is bearable. Minho carefully pushes further inside, it's an endless stretch and glide of slick skin against slick skin.

It's foreign and painful and amazing and intense at once and Taemin can't help but groan through his teeth, his eyes flutter shut. He tries so hard to stay relaxed, but Minho is so big, and he's so deep, he's so full, _too full – too much –_

His muscles contract, panicking and desperate to push him out. His fingers claw into Minho's skin.

“H...Hyung...”

Immediately, Minho stops moving and warm lips are at his forehead, and a hand cards through his hair.

“Shhh, it's ok, relax....it's me, Taemin, it's me....relax, everything's ok...”

It takes him a moment, but then he relaxes around Minho, only so much that his cock slides even further – and grazes his spot and white explodes before his inner eyes.

He moans, his fingers digging into Minho's shoulders, his cock jerks and a wave of pleasure trembles through his body.

“Haahn....fuck...”

Minho does it again and it fuck, it feels so good, better, the pain is forgotten as he is showered with pleasure and heat too much for his body to handle. The older man pulls back, nearly out of him, and Taemin clenches around him, in desperate need to have him stay, but then Minho pushes back in, further and deeper than before, so deep it leaves him breathless. He bottoms out inside of him and his quivering pelvis presses against Taemin's ass.

He can feel Minho so deep inside, hot and heavy and stretching him wide. He pulses against his walls, he feels the soft tremors in his body, but he is still otherwise, and waits for Taemin to adjust. Taemin breathes slowly, his body still confused about the intrusion, but it's not as bad anymore, there is no more painful desire to push Minho back out.

He sighs and relaxes his death grip around Minho's shoulders. They look at each other and although Minho's face is stern with concentration, he breaks into a beautiful smile as their eyes meet.

“You ok?” he whispers, his voice so raspy and coated with lust Taemin hardly recognises it.

“Y-yeah...and you?” he asks.

Minho nods, and then leans their foreheads together. His heart is beating so crazy fast, Taemin can feel it.

“You...you have no idea...how you feel inside...,” Minho mutters. Heat explodes on Taemin's face at his words. His heart leaps to the sky. He honestly doesn't know what to reply to that, so he just runs his hand through Minho's hair and murmurs: “You're such a sap.”

That makes Minho laugh. It's good to hear him laugh, and it melts away the rest of his nervousness. They smile at each other, and then Minho leans back down to capture his lips, in a kiss that starts out sweet and loving and that turns filthy and greedy with every passing moment.

Minho pushes forward and Taemin’s breathing hitches, he moans softly and feels the endless glide, the overwhelming stretch of his entrance. He establishes a gentle rhythm, Taemin can feel him holding back. Minho slides back in again, the slow yet deep thrusts drive right into his core, rubbing over his spot with every push.

Taemin bites his lip, but then he gives up. Even if he’d wanted to, he can’t hold back his voice anymore.

Minho's hips pull back, only to move forward again, driving his cock against Taemin's spot expertly.

He groans into the next kiss, his hips start to move on their own, the fire spreads across his skin, lightning pulses through his veins. Minho picks up the speed and hits his spot so many times Taemin sees stars explode before his eyes.

“Haaah....nnnghhhhahhhn...”

He can't tell if it's him or Minho moaning, but he doesn't care, all he cares about is this intense pleasure rocking him to the core, the feeling of his lover moving inside of him and on top of him and his own hands wandering over that gorgeous golden skin. He feel so good, no, _better_ , actually he feels better than he thought was humanly possible. His heart is filled with light and fire and a million love songs meant for one person only.

He can feel every inch of the man stretching him, filling him to his core. Minho's hand moves back to Taemin's neglected cock, wraps around it and starts to pump in time with his thrusts. Taemin drives his hips up, to increase the friction. His walls clench around Minho's cock, harder than planned, and Minho's groan fills his ears.

“Haah...fuck, Taemin....,” Minho moans breathlessly. Their eyes meet and Taemin shudders at the sight. Minho's eyes are big, blown wide with hunger, he looks like a predator gazing at its prey, but instead of scared Taemin is just turned on beyond belief. He clenches his ass in time with Minho's frantic movements, he meets his every thrust into his core, and Minho's low curses are music to his ears.

His thrusts gain speed and punishing precision as he hits Taemin's spot again and again and again, and Taemin nearly loses his mind at the intense pleasure. His body moves on it's own, he can't stop, his hips lift up and into every of Minho's powerful strokes, his walls contract and they both groan in pleasure.

They kiss again, Taemin's skin is on fire, his fingers tremble and his blood boils in his veins. The room is spinning, his vision is blurry and the kiss is so hard and deep he forgets his name. Minho's tongue is inside his mouth, owning him, plundering him, and his hips slap against Taemin’s ass without restraint. His cock drives into him, again and again and again. Taemin's cock throbs, precum leaks from him obscenely, the pleasure coil in his stomach, Taemin knows he is close, he can feel it, the dawning spark-

“Haaa…Minho…,” he moans.

Minho's hand around his cock moves even faster, pleasure trembles through him, the heat coiled in his stomach is too much, it's too much -

His walls brutally clench around Minho's cock, clamp around him as he hits Taemin's spot with reckless precision and fuck, Taemin is so close -

He feels himself peaking, the uncoming tidal wave threatens to drown him and Taemin desperately holds onto Minho's shoulder. He cries out when Minho starts abusing his spot with every fucking thrust inside.

A sob tears from his throat, his back arches off the sheets into Minho's body, he is close – so close -

His hand flies to Minho's arm, his nails dig into his skin and the words spill from his lips, without control…

“God…please… _hhaaahn...hyung_ … _please_..!”

The man thrusts so hard into him he’s pushed up against the head of the bed and his cock jerks, he’s close, so close, his legs lock around Minho's waist, he’s close,  _closer, more_ _ – _

The orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, his body arches up as Minho thrusts into his spot with reckless abandon. Taemin's vision is glazed over by lightning, his cock jerks and white ribbons splash against his belly. His body trembles with a pleasure so intense his senses shut down. His very heart melts. His voice stops working, his lips hangs open with a silent moan and his heart drums inside him loud and hard and  _alive_ .

Taemin moans softly, he still convulses with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his tunnel clenches, his body is on fire, it’s too much, too much pleasure when suddenly Minho's arms wrap around him. Minho strokes inside, as deep as he can, so impossibly deep inside him, and then he stills with a low groan.

Liquid heat starts filling Taemin up. The orgasm beats through the older man's body, he can feel it, sense it, through all the places where they are connected

Taemin closes his eyes, a new wave heat washes across his body, across his mind, but this time is different. His heart is so full, so wide, so hot inside his chest, it's an aching he has never felt before, and yet he knows the reason for it, the source and the cure, all to be found in the one man before him. They embrace each other through the roaring waves of pleasure rocking through their bodies.

Taemin breathes.

The clock is silent.

 

********

 

**Minho**

 

His senses slowly come back. He hears their breathing, deeply and slowly, he hears his own heartbeat, loud in his ears, but not as erratic anymore. His skin is warm and light sits in every cell of his body. He feels impossibly relaxed and calm, satisfied and safe. He lifts his face from where it is pressed against Taemin's throat, and as their gazes meet, he can't help but smile. Oh, his heart aches inside his chest. But in the best way.

Taemin's arms are lose around his neck, his fingers play with the strands at his neck. Taemin looks so beautiful, as he is now, lying beneath him. Face flushed, lips red from all their kisses, his skin darkened by an occasional mark here and there. Minho looks at the hickeys and against his will, he feels possessive pride rise inside his chest. He didn't think himself to be such a greedy guy.

“...How do you feel?” Minho asks. He hardly recognises his own voice. “Are you ok?”

“...Good. A bit sore,” Taemin mumbles after a moment. He looks blissed-out, his lips pulled into a dreamy smile. His face has that warm, post-orgasmic glow Minho feels way too smug about.

“Are you hurt?” Minho wants to know.

Taemin fondly rolls his eyes at him. But he smiles as he says: “Really, I'm fine.”

They grin at each other and kiss sweetly. Then Minho looks down and gently pulls out of him. Taemin winces a little, but then he lets out a sigh. He sinks deeper into the pillows and closes his eyes. Minho smiles and presses a tender kiss to his temple.

“Don't fall asleep yet. We need to clean up”

Taemin smiles with his eyes closed. “Hyung should clean up.”

There he is again, his favourite brat. Minho grins, shaking his head, and he quickly moves off the bed to walk to the bathroom. He quickly cleans himself and then carries a damp wash cloth back into his room. Taemin hasn't moved one inch. He is still splayed on top of the sheets, limbs everywhere, and his face half hidden in the pillows. He didn't even bother to put on clothes. Minho grins. Of course the maknae would let himself be spoilt.

He sits down next to him and wipes the worst traces of their love-making away. Taemin doesn't bother to open his eyes, not even when Minho spreads his legs again and gently runs the cloth over the inside of his thighs and and further up. They'll have to take a shower tomorrow, anyway.

With a perfect aim he tosses the cloth into the laundry basket and then fishes his trousers from the floor, alongside his shirt. He nudges Taemin's side.

“Put on some clothes. You'll catch a cold.”

A tired eye opens and Taemin cheekily grins at him: “Then hyung should keep me warm.”

He snorts. “That was one cheesy line.”

Taemin laughs and turns onto his back. His skin makes an alluring contrast to the dark sheets. “Learned from the best.”

“I take that as a compliment.”

“You really shouldn't."

Minho stands up and walks to his closet. Then he throws a pair of shorts and a shirt, both actually too big for Taemin, onto the bed. “Here, just put these on.”

“So considerate,” Taemin grins, echoing Minho's own words, from all these weeks ago. He pulls the shirt over his head and the shorts up his slender legs. Minho bites back a laugh. He suddenly looks at least five years younger. The shirt hangs low and shows a delicious amount of collarbone. Honestly, he looks cute like that.

They settle beneath the duvet. Exhaustion starts to tug at Minho's mind, but this is a different fatigue then usual. He feels amazing, relaxed and just...perfectly content. And he knows that has nothing to do with his work or today's shooting, and everything with the man resting in his arms. His heart expands inside his chest, it seems to vibrate with the force of his adoration for Taemin. He'd love to voice these thoughts, these feelings, but he knows, no matter how good he may be with words – there are not enough words in their language to describe how much Taemin means to him.

But as they look at each other, and Minho links their fingers together, he believes that Taemin gets the gist of it nevertheless.

Taemin snuggles closer to him. The dark marks glow proudly on his neck. Minho presses a kiss to the corwn of his head, and then he lets his hand wander, from Taemin's shoulders to his lower back. He blinks. The fresh memory of Taemin grimacing and wincing in pain because of him pushes to the forefront of his mind and the remorse is bitter on his tongue.

_I should've been more careful..._

“Are you really ok?” he asks, and he knows that it annoys Taemin when he keeps asking, but he can't help it. The idea of Taemin not enjoying it – and actually just suffering through it for Minho's sake – nearly turns his stomach around. Fear digs its claws into his heart. “Do you still feel -”

Taemin rolls his eyes and shakes his head: “I'm _fine_ , hyung. I really am.”

“But...,” he starts. He swallows and then with a small voice he asks: “Was it good for you?”

Taemin looks at him, his expression a mix of amusement and fluster. He remains silent for a moment, before he hides his face in Minho's shoulder.

“Yeah,” is all he says. Probably all he'll ever say about it, but for Minho, it's enough. He still feels bad because Taemin was in pain because of him, and he vows to himself to only make him feel good next time. To make him feel amazing and incredible. Next time and all the times that should come after that, Minho promises to himself.

“..nd you?”

“Hm?”

“And...for you?” Taemin asks, his words muffled from Minho's shoulder.

He blinks and then a smile spreads on his lips again. He leans down to Taemin's ear and whispers: “Was perfect.”

He doesn't even have to look to know that Taemin is blushing. He considers teasing him about it, but then he decides otherwise. Instead he wraps his arms tighter around the man's slender frame, and with one hand, he switches the lamp on the nightstand off. It's late. He is on the best way to fall, asleep, when Taemin tugs at his sleeve. He is surprised. He actually thought he'd be asleep at this point.

“Hyung, I...,” he starts, but then he trails off.

Minho stares. Only faintly can he see Taemin's eyes glowing in the darkness of his room.

Then, suddenly, he hears a soft rustling a moment later Taemin's velvet lips press innocently against his own. He smiles and gently kisses back.

“...Night,” Taemin murmurs as they break apart.

“Good night.”

 

********

 

Although he is tired and sated, he can't fall asleep right away. So he just listens to Taemin's breathing becoming even and shallows, and soon, the younger man is fast asleep. Minho gently holds him, he feels the calm heartbeat beneath his fingertips, the sleepy warmth radiating from his body.

He wishes he could press pause. Put this moment on hold, and keep it forever.

He has known Taemin for so long, he has liked him for so long...and yet, he can't say it just yet. He knows he likes Taemin, he knows that Taemin likes him back – and yet it's so difficult to put it into words.

Love.

A weird emotion. Yes, he loves Taemin, that Minho is sure off. He doesn't know how long he has loved him – or when exactly that love changed from one form to the other. It is what it is, his feelings for Taemin could never be easily explained, much less understood. It is just...what it is.

And yet...it's difficult to... _say_ it. These three stupid idiotic words that are so cheesy and yet so important it seems.

Minho wonders about that. He shows his love, in every way possible, in the way he looks at Taemin, in the way he talks to him, in the way he plays and fools around with him, in the way he texts him, in the way he thinks about him and dreams about him and and in the way he prays that Taemin will have nothing but happiness in his life.

There is love in all of it, and yet he can't say it. So for now, everything else must suffice.

He hopes that it does.

Minho sighs and closes his eyes. Sleep finds him soon, and his last thought is how wonderful it'll be to wake up and see Taemin first thing in the morning.

He really can't wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments and/or kudos.  
> In all honesty, I really enjoyed writing this, so I'm sure I'll write for the fandom again ^^
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about 2min, SHINee, K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me on my K-pop blog: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/  
> I am always happy to chat ^^

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and/or kudos xx
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm still trying to figure this RPF out for myself, so I apologise if anything reads rough or weird.  
> I'm hoping to update the second part as soon as possible. 
> 
> As I said, I promise the rating will be changed to E.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, SHINee, this story or anything else really, please feel free to talk to me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/


End file.
